My Actor Still Mine
by Red AiRyu
Summary: * "Aku adalah tokoh dimasa lalu ku bersama dia,Jung Yunho"- Aku memanggilnya appa agar aku mendapatkan senyummu, umma.*/"Mianhae sajangnim, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya"/ Haruskah Yunho memilih Paris?/ Mengapa Jaejoong menghindarinya? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikanya?/ Masihkah Jaejoong mencintanya? Dan seperti apakah Jaejoong mencintainya?YunJae
1. Treaser

Demi Tuhan...

Aku membuat semua cast disini adalah dengan personel 'komplit' dan aku harap isu yang beredar klo mereka bakal gabung lagi. Semoga cepat terealisasi. Inilah mereka in my fanfic, they are _my beloved oppa-deul..._

**D.B.5.K**

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyusup sedikit ke dalam tangan membelai lembut rambut seseorang yang tertidur disampingnya. Namja ini begitu menyayanginya hingga ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak ingin melepasnya.

**Someone pov**

Gomawo,karena selalu disampingku.

_"Aku harus bisa mengerti meski belum waktunya aku untuk memahami dan tahu apa yang terjadi"_

Aku tersenyum pada namja paruh baya yang harus kubiasakan memanggilnya '_appa'_.

Aku harus mencoba mengerti, aku tetap ingin membuat seseorang merasa senang dan aku mencobanya dengan beberapa lama. Ku tekandiriku sendiri untuk memanggilnya sebagai 'appa'

"Appa" panggil ku yang kemudian berhambur menuju ke pelukannya.

Aku merindukannya sehingga aku spontan melakukan hal itu seperti layaknya anak lain di dunia ini.

**Someone pov end~**

**. **

**.**

Ku tutup buku yang menemaniku malam ini. Pikiranku terbayang tentang sebuah masa lalu.

_Aku memang berada aku juga salah satu 'tokoh' didalam masa laluku sendiri. Dan tentunya aku juga ditemani oleh orang lain yang kucintai, dialah **Jung Yunho.**_

Entah kenapa meski ia jauh,aku selalu mengingatnya bahkan juga sangat merindukannya. Bisakah ia hadir dan tetap disisiku?-Tahukah dia jika aku tahu semua tentang dirinya.

Aku mengikutinya dengan caraku,meski kami terpisah jauh tapi tak ada berita darinya yang terlewatkan dariku. Benarkah masih ada orang spesial lainnya yang tetap berada disampingmu?

.

.

" Silakan duduk," seorang yeoja mempersilahkan pegawainya untuk duduk.

Sajangnimnya itu memang sengaja memanggilnya karena satu hal.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan, "pergilah tahu kau bisa membawa berita terbaikmu seperti dulu."

Changmin yang baru melangkah keluar dari pintu ruangan sajangnimya,masih terus memikirkan perintah bosnya.

"Benarkah aku harus mengerjakannya lagi"

Changmin membuat amplop besar ditangannya, didalamnya telah berisi persiapan untuk meninggalkan Korea. Bahkan sebuah buku tabungan juga telah disiapkan sajangnimnya.

Di setiap langkah kepergiannya,Changmin masih terus teringat kata-kata itu hingga kini.

_'Dia adalah obyek untuk perkembangan majalah kita - Kau harus ingat Changmin-san jika perusahaan ini juga berbisnis. Kita harus melakukan semua yang menguntungkan untuk majalah ini. Wakata (mengerti)?'_

_._

_._

"Kau ingin kemana? - Ah! Bagaimana kalau Jepang?" Tanya Yoochun ceria.

Yunho masih memainkan remote layar LCD tv-nya dan tak menanggapi Yoochun.

"Bukankah pantainya indah?- Wah... ! Aku tak sabar untuk pergi kesana." Yoochun mulai merasuki imajinasinya.

Mungkin imajinasi Yoochun mulai gila, Yunho masih memandang Yoochun yang bersemangat seolah wanita khayalan yang dibicarakannya itu mendampinginya. "Di sana mereka memakai bikini,"

"Appo!" Pekik Yoochun ketika bantal di sofa mendarat ke kepalanya.

'Sebaiknya kau menyudahi khayalanmu, manajer Park Yoochun"

"Ya! Seharusnya kau mengingat usiamu ketika mengatakan itu!" Yunho tak menanggapinya dan sudah berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Yoochun kesal. Ia yang telah berdiri kemudianmenyipitkan matanya ke arah Yunho yang telah menghilang. Lalu Yoochun pun berjalan utuk masuk kekamar Yunho dan meneruskan kata-katanya yang tertunda.

"Berkencanlah dengan seseorang. -Kau juga harus hidup normal. Dan abaikan mereka semua."

Yoochun tak lelah dan mengikuti kemana mondar-mandirnya Yunho di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Yoochun terus menerangkannya dan terlihat seperti guru yang tak lelah mengajar muridnya, "Sudah seharusnya mereka tahu, jika kau berhak memilih orang lain yang kau sukai."

Yunho berhenti dan menatap Yoochun,"apa kau lupa kata-katamu di masa lalu?"

Yoochun mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, Yunho melangkah sekali dan mengatakan pembelaannya kemudian " Kau juga membutuhkan nasehat seperti itu. Bukankah kita senasib?"

Yoochun mulai menghindari tatapan wajah Yunho dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh kesal karena mendapatkan nasehat juga. Sedangkan Yunho sudah meninggalkan Yoochun dan masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

Otte?

Pada bingung?

Penasaran? Ato malah ga ngerti?

Wait... wait...

**I ll clarify now , they are just my " T.R.E.A.S.E.R "**

Yang mau lanjut langsung hubungi dengan **banyakin review**, atau mau langsung **follow**, atau juga kalian mau mem-**favourite **_kan.* wow.._ gila banget, belum tahu ceritanya dah mau main- nge _klik _favourite gitu aja (aish...!# plak)

Gue belum tahu kapan akan semua kembali ke readers. Jika _no action_, ya...~ siap2 aja ff ini cuman berakhir sampe disini.

_**Gome'**_

**-mynameredairyu-**


	2. Chapter 1A

_This story is purely from my ideas, when you meet some words here and you don't understand about that. Please don't think if my fanfics which taken from translation fanfics. Cz I never do it._

Seperti janjiku, aku melanjutkannya. -Sekali lagi, aku memang punya gaya bahasa di fanficku sendiri. Jadi jangan berpikir jika ini adalah translation atau pun aku _'copas' _dari fanfic lain. Aku yang mempunyai ide ini, kemudian aku menemukan cast yang tepat. After that, aku membuat fanfic seperti dibawah.

Terima kasih untuk semua review dan follow, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi reader yang penasaran dengan sebuah fanfic. Aku pun juga merasakan hal sama. Aku juga tak ingin kalian sepertiku yang masih penasaran dengan beberada judul fanfic di FFN karena authornya tak segera melanjutkan cerita mereka. Karena itulah aku mencoba untuk chaptere,kulakukan persiapan.

Just remind to you all, rate for this fanfic is **"M"**

**My Actor still Mine**

_part 1A - Am I so possesive?_

Pagi ini pun tak jauh berbeda dengan pagi-pagi yang dilaluinya selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar,tapi didalamnya ia merasa nyaman karena ditemani oleh dua orang yang mencintainya. Seperti inilah kebiasaannya, semua dilakukannya sendiri karena ia memang merasa senang dan merasa ini adalah bagian dari _tanggung jawabnya._

Seorang namja kecil duduk diranjang dan memakai sepatunya sendiri, kemudian ia melangkah untuk melihat kembali penampilannya ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya. Ia melihat ke cermin dan memandangi dirinya disana.

'Yap!-" dia hanya menggumam singkat dan setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Langkah sedang namja kecil berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar. Tangannya segera mengguncang tubuh seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi diagonal dibawah selimut yang menutupi punggungnya.

'Hei, hyung! Cepat bangun!" dengan sedikit meninggikan nadanya, ia pun juga menambah guncangan pada seseorang yang disebutnya _'hyung'_

"Euhhh..?" namja dibawah selimut hanya melenguh namun belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bangun hyung! Kau seharusnya tak menonton pertandingan sampai larut malam." Namja kecil mulai membuka selimut itu dan menatanya.

Dengan setengah kesadarannya, namja yang baru bangun sudah mendapatkan ceramah dari seorang anak kecil "Kasihan ummaku dia selalu menyiapkan makanan kita sendiri."

'Kenapa kau tak membantunya?" jawab namja itu dengan santai.

"Kau itu lebih tua dariku. Sudah seharusnya kau yang membantu umma."

'Ne-ne..." kata namja itu menurut pada akhirnya.

'Aku akan mandi, kau pergilah dulu" katanya sambil berlalu untuk membersihkan diri.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

Hyungnya tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melambaikan tangan,ia berjalan menuju tempat untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung" sapa namja yang terlihat lebih segar dan tampak sudah siap untuk beraktivitas.

"Pagi Junsu" sapa seseorang yang dipanggil _'hyung' _itu dengan ramah.

"Hyung, ambilkan aku susu?"

"Jaehyun, bisakah kau turun dan mengambilnya? Hyungmu juga harus sarapan."

"Ne, umma"

'Sudahlah. Mana gelasmu?" sela Junsu sambil meminta gelas dari Jaehyun.

"Gomawo hyung" kata Jaehyun setelah Junsu memberikan gelas susunya.

Mereka bertiga kembali menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Junsu keluar dari rumah untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka bersekolah sedangkan Junsu harus ke kampus.

"Ya, aku melupakan sesuatu.." kata Junsu setelah melihat isi tasnya dan beranjak untuk masuk kembali ke rumah.

Jaehyun yang segera melihat ke hyungnya," dasar! - CEPAT HYUNG! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERLAMBAT!"

Seseorang yang telah berada di dekat mobilnya dan mendengar teriakan Jaehyun hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum. _**Pasalnya**_, putra satu-satunya itu memang suka sekali ribut dengan _hyung-_nya, tapi sesungguhnya mereka saling menyayangi dengan cara yang mereka tunjukkan sendiri.

.

.

.

Junsu buru-buru masuk ke mobil dan duduk dibagian depan. Sedangkan Jaehyun cemberut ketika Junsu baru duduk disana.

"Mianhae, Jaehyun-ah.. - Jaejoong hyung terimalah, hampir saja kau melupakan ini." kata Junsu sambil menyerahkan pekerjaannya.

"Ah-kau sudah menyelesaikannya"

Jaejoong melihat naskah itu sebentar kemudian ia mulai menyetir mobilnya untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Jaehyun mengecup pipi ummanya sebelum ia turun dari mobil.

"Selamat belajar"

'Ne, umma" kata Jaehyun dan mulai membuka pintu mobil.

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya pada hyung dan ummanya sebelum pergi.

"Jaehyun-ah! Kau jangan pulang sebelum hyung menjemputmu, ne?"

Jaehyun pun mengangguk pada kata-kata Junsu.

Lalu namja kecil itu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki sekolahnya. Terpampang jelas nama bangunan yang dimasuki namja kecil itu ' RFE school'. Sekolah itu termasuk salah satu yang terbaik diantara _elementary school'_ yang ada dikota Paris.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalas lambaian putranya. Ia terseyum bahagia pada Jaehyun yang tumbuh menjadi namja pintar dan mandiri diusianya yang ke_ sepuluh _saat ini.

Jaejoong mulai memutar mobil setelah Jaehyun masuk bersama chingu yang baru saja menyapanya saat bertemu di halaman sekolah. Mobil jaejoong segera pergi dan melaju ke kampusnya.

.

.

.

Junsu dan Jaejoong turun bersama dan melangkah memasuki bangunan 'Universite de Art of French (UAF)'.

Disinilah Jaejoong mendapatkan nafkah untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan keluarga kecilnya. Dia bekerja sebagai salah satu guru teater dan akting di universitas ini, sedangkan Junsu adalah seseorang yang dipercayai jaejoong untuk menjadi asistennya. Jaejoong sangat senang dengan Junsu yang pekerja keras dan sangat ingin mendalami apa yang sedang dipelajarinya, khususnya teater dan akting. Karena hal itulah juga, Jaejoong percaya pada Junsu dan menjadikannya asisten meski Junsu belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Kali ini mereka juga sedang bekerjasama kembali untuk mengadakan show teater terbaru mereka. Keduanya bekerja keras untuk menggelar acara itu yang tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Persiapan awal begitu sulit, karena setiap pementasan harus menampilkan sesuatu yang baru dan tentunya harus bisa menarik banyak peminat untuk mendatangi teater dengan judul baru yang mereka buat.

Jaejoong berusaha keras mendapatkan sponsor dan mencari sumbangan untuk mendukung acara rutin untuk kampusnya. Sedangkan Junsu berusaha menata kemampuan pemain untuk teater mereka. Meski lelah mereka tetap bersama-sama ingin mewujudkan kembali keberhasilan teater yang mereka rencanakan dengan matang itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong kembali menemui sponsor. Betapa senang hatinya karena sponsor itu menyetujui untuk mengucurkan dana dan membantu acara teater karena keberhasilan teater Jaejoong sebelumnya yang juga terdengar oleh pihak sponsor.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Honestly, I want say that your teater ever you attended is really great, so I want to join with you now."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tamunya itu.

.

.

.

Junsu menggunakan semua tenaga untuk kembali mengarahkan akting pemain.

Beberapa tampak baik, namun ada beberapa pula yang harus diperbaiki.

Peluh mulai terlihat diwajah mereka. Semua telah berusaha keras agar persiapan mereka semakin hari semakin lebih baik.

Pemain mulai mengambil minum dan ada pula yang mencoba mengeringkan peluh karena mereka bersemangat berlatih agar mereka bisa kembali memberian akting terbaik pada teater mereka seperti tiga bulan lalu.

Junsu kembali melihat naskah dan membacanya. Seorang gadis '_proposional' _berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian berjongkok didekatnya.

"Apa aktingku masih buruk?"

"Bekerjalah lebih keras. Aku yakin kau bisa"

Junsu tersenyum pada gadis itu dan gadis itu pun membalasnya.

"Do you think that I will success for my_ 'debut' _"

"You doubt him?" dan Junsu mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari gadis disampingnya.

Junsu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "he choose you, I sure that he knows you more, and I think you can do better if you try hard. Are you sure?"

Senyum kembali terlukis diwajah si_-gadis_ dan kini senyum itu semakin mengembang "gomawo"

"Hei, how you can speak korean?"

'Are you forget that I'm korean?"

"I still remember, Tracy. I know your mom is korean as you mentioned to me when we met first time"

'Yeahh..your right, my mom insist me always. But I think that's not bad. Cause finally I can close with you and my best teacher"

Junsu jadi tersenyum makin lebar dan Tracy mengikutinya. Mereka tampak bahagia saat berbicara ditengah istirahat yang mereka lakukan.

Junsu telah menunggu didalam mobil, kemudian Jaehyun terlihat dan berjalan mendekati mobil Junsu bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Dua namja teman Jaehyun masuk terlebih dulu lalu diikuti Jaehyun yang kemudian membenarkan letak duduknya dan menutup pintu mobil.

'Kajja hyung"

'Ne"kata Junsu dan mulai menyetir mobil meninggalkan 'RFE _school_'

.

.

.

"Hyung, antarkan kami ke tempat latihan"

Junsu memenuhi permintaan Jaehyun. Ia menghentikan mobil di sebuah studio milik chingu Jaehyun. Kemudian ketiga sahabat itu turun bergiliran, junsu muncul dari kaca mobil untuk melihat apakah anak-anak yang sudah keluar dari mobil semua.

"Hubungi hyung jika kau sudah selesai"

"Baiklah" jaehyun pun mengangguk-angguk

Setelah itu ia mengajak dua sahabatnya untuk berlalu sambil memegang bahu mereka dan memutar sedikit untuk melangkah ke studio.

"Kajja"ajak Jaehyun.

Junsu melihat Jaehyun yang telah masuk studio, kemudian Junsu pun pergi bersama mobilnya.

Jaehyun menoleh dan melihat ummanya yang baru pulang. Ia mematikan televisi yang dilihatnya dan berjalan menuju 'orang yang dicintainya'.

"Kau lelah umma?" Tanya jaehyun saat mengiringi langkah Jaejoong.

Yang dipanggil umma, hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut putranya.

'Ah.. lelah sekali~"kata Junsu yang baru masuk sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Jaejoong dan Jaehyun hanya memperhatikannya," aku ingin mandi dan istirahat. Selamat malam, hyung"

Setelah Junsu mencapai tangga, barulah Jaejoong melangkah kembali untuk menuju ke kamar sambil menggenggam tangan _Jaehyun-nya_.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memandangi wajah jaejoong. Lalu tangan Jaehyun naik dan meraih pinggang ummanya. Jaehyun semakin erat mendekap tubuh jaejoong dan ia mulai memejamkan mata sambil tak melepas pelukan terhadap ummanya.

Jaejoong juga melakukan hal sama, setiap malam ia selalu tidur dengan bayi kecilnya. Kini bayi yang sudah tubuh menjadi namja kecil tetap membuatnya selalu ingin memeluknya ketika mereka tidur bersama. Jaehyun adalah _satu-satunya_,tak ada lagi yang lain. Jaejoong membelai punggung putranya yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mencium rambut Jaehyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya sendiri.

"Selamat malam sayang" kata jaejoong dalam hati sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah **MPREG **pertamaku, semoga aku tidak terlalu membuat kalian merasa aneh dengan ini.

Mungkin ada yang tebakannya benar saat membaca treaser di awal?

Ceritanya masih belum komplit untuk part 1. Aku bakal segera menyelesaikan lanjutannya dan memberikannya pada kalian.

Gomawo,

**nb: tetap tinggalin banyak komen agar aku tahu bagaimana respon. Aku senang apapun respon kalian.**


	3. Chapter 1B

Tittle : My Actor still Mine

Cast : Kim jaejoong, Jung yunho , Park yuchun , Shim changmin

.

.

.

1B- Am i possessive?

.

Isi kantor _News _mulai ramai, semua pencari berita sudah berdatangan dan segera menyambar laptop untuk menyelesaikan menata berita mereka yang akan siap di publish untuk umum. Tak terkecuali namja satu ini, dia juga sedang menata beritanya di sebuah layar _PC _dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah sangat bahagia, seorang namja lain menuju tempat duduknya semdiri dan terlihat beberapa kali dia juga melemparkan senyum pada senior yang ditemuinya.

"Ah , bersemangat sekali.."puji sunbae itu sambil menepuk pelan bahunya dan kemudian berlalu.

Sedikit melirik seorang sunbae yang terlihat sibuk didepan _PC_ , dia mulai berjalan masuk ke tempat duduknya yang memang tepat disebelah dari sunbaenya itu dan hanya berbatas sekat dengan setinggi dadanya.

Namja tadi mengintip pekerjaan sunbaenya dari wilayahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?" sapa _senior _yang sedang diamatinya.

_Si-senior _sudah menghentikan pekerjaannya yang memang telah selesai.

Namja yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya itu kemudian membuka suara," ne, semua itu karena dia. Aku senang sekali karena ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilku keruangan dan memujiku"

_Si-senior _yang mengerti kemudian tersenyum memandang," dia pantas memujimu karena beritamu memang sangat bagus."

"_Ah! -Kau juga membacanya!?_" tanya namja ini sedikit terkejut.

"Seperti yang dia katakan, aku juga menyukainya." tegas _sunbae _sekali lagi.

Namja ini jadi malu-malu mendapatkan pujian senior yang dikaguminya,"gamsahamnida- hyung"

"Eoddi-ya?" tanya _hoobae _ketika melihat seseorang yang dipanggil _hyung _mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku juga harus menemuinya" kata yang menanggapi pertanyaan singkat.

"Mianhae hyung, karena terlalu senang aku jadi lupa mengatakan jika ia menunggumu" _sunbaenya _hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum penjelasan namja tadi.

.

.

Sepasang langkah terhenti didepan pintu dan kemudian berjalan masuk setelah ia mengetuk sekali pintu itu.

_"_Silakan duduk changmin-san, " kata seorang yeoja mempersilahkan staffnya untuk duduk saat ia sudah ada dihadapannya.

Changmin masih mendapati bos-nya berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang setia ditelitinya satu persatu. Changmin mulai menyerahkan berkasnya dan barulah yeoja itu beralih ke perkerjaan Changmin untuk diperiksanya.

"Mianhae. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau memotong berita yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Setiap orang yang pergi kebioskop untuk menonton film yang mereka sukai. Bukankah tak pernah menanyakan siapakah pemain pendukung yang akan main di film yang akan mereka tonton, changmin-san?" yeoja itu mengatakannya dengan santai sambil tak menghentikan pandangannya pada pekerjaan Changmin yang sedang diperiksa.

Setelah dirasa cukup, yeoja itu meletakkan berkas changmin dan kemudian memandangi staffnya.

"Aku harap kau tak pernah melupakan apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu changmin-san?"

"Ne, aku masih mengingatnya" kata changmin mengangguk pada perkataan bos-nya.

"Baguslah.."

.

.

Changmin kembali teringat pada apa yang pernah dikatakan bosnya beberapa tahun lalu. Sepertinya, _bosnya _itu begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan masa lalunya.

"_Dia adalah obyek untuk perkembangan majalah kita - Kau harus ingat Changmin-san jika perusahaan ini juga berbisnis. Kita harus melakukan semua yang menguntungkan untuk majalah ini. Wakata (mengerti)?_

_._

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Changmin telah keluar dari ruangan bosnya dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya. cukup banyak yang membuatnya tak sejalan dengan pemikiran yang harus dihadapinya jika menyangkut tentang keinginan bosnya. Ia selalu patuh dan melakukan semua perintah termasuk mencari berita sesuai kehendak yeoja itu. Dan kali ini bukanlah hal baru jika yeoja itu mencampuri pengeditan berita yang dibawanya.

Changmin tahu jika berita yang dicarinya adalah berita yang sangat menarik. Bahkan tak hanya bosnnya yang sangat tertarik karena berita itu menguntungkan untuk perusahaan tapi juga masyarakat yang meresponnya dengan sangat baik dan bahkan selalu menunggu gosip _terbaru _tentang sosok yang selalu menjadi bahan beritanya.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang sosok artis bersinar itu masih tetaplah menjadi sosok yang sama.

Berita _'jung yunho' _selalu menjadi berita besar.

.

.

Berita sudah terlanjur tersebar dan seluruh masyarakat Korea sudah tahu tentang kedekatan artis kesayangannya yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja cantik yang merupakan seorang model itu sebenarnya sedang mengalami kasus _pernikahan _dengan suaminya yang merupakan seorang produser film yang cukup terkenal. Berita perceraian mereka terus diburu media, mengingat meeka juga mempunyai _andil _besar di entertainment.

Berbagai hal terus diselidiki hingga foto-foto tersebar tentang _si-artis besar _dan yeoja itu.-Bagaimana berita itu tidak menjadi besar, ketika foto keduanya saat di klub bersama dan terlihat saling bercerita akrab dengan duduk berdua sambil menikmati bir telah di-_upload _ke internet. Rasanya si-penyebar berita juga tak cukup puas dengan hanya mencatumkan foto , mereka juga menambahkan beberapa komentar. Semuanya menjadi sangat lengkap seperti sebuah berita yang menceritakan bahwa malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam berdua dengan bersenang-senang didalam klub.

.

.

Changmin menghembuskan napas setelah ia merasa gagal menghentikan semua berita itu. _Seandainya _ia taklupa menghapus beberapa foto yang diambilnya. Maka foto itu tak akan pernah diambil oleh bos-nya dan kemudian diedit secara sepihak sehingga tak menampilkan siapa saja yang ada disekeliling yunho saat itu.

Publik tak pernah tahu jika disekitar foto yang di-edit seharusnya menampilkan manajer pribadi yunho dan juga beberapa chingu dari Jiang zhi yang juga berada didalam klub yang sama dengan yunho dan jiang zhi. Bagian ter-edit akan menceritakan keseluruhan cerita yang terjadi _'yunho dan jiang zhi sebenarnya sedang menikmati sebuah pesta ulangtahun yang tertutup karena kondisi mereka semua yang hadir disana benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah dengan pekerjaan yang padat. Sehingga mereka untuk melakukan __private party__ untuk mencari kesenangan di masa lelah mereka pun kemudian dilakukan.'_

_._

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Changmin beralih pada amplop besar yang diletakkannya sejak tadi. Cukup lama memang ia melamunkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

**Changmin pov**

Aku melihat disisi tangan kananku yang terdapat sebuah pekerjaan baru untukku.

_"Pergilah tahu kau bisa membawa berita terbaikmu seperti dulu."_

"Benarkah aku harus mengerjakannya lagi?" kataku dalam hati.

Kubuka amplop besar ditanganku, didalamnya telah berisi persiapan untuk meninggalkan Korea. Bahkan sebuah buku tabungan juga telah disiapkan untuk kebutuhanku disana

**Changmin pov end~**

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Ponsel yang tergeletak diranjang sedang berbunyi, seorang namja yang sedang mengamati sebuah pakaian yang akan diletakkan pada lemari yang dibukanya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendekatinya. Wajahnya seketika berubah setelah melihat layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan siapa yang sedang menghubungi _si-pemilik ponsel_.

"Untuk apa dia menelpon-..? gumam seseorang yang masih memandangi ponsel sambil tersenyum kecut.

"berikan?" pinta seorang namja yang baru keluar dengan kimono handuknya setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mendengar bunyi ponselnya yang belum berhenti.

Namja yang memegang ponsel yang masih berbunyi justru menatap _chingu_ yang sedang meminta ponsel miliknya dikembalikan, "bisakah kau memberikannya?"

"Arraseo!" katanya dengan sedikit kesal dan memberikan ponsel ditangannya pada pemiliknya.

.

.

"Ne?" sapa namja yang baru tersambung dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Mianhae, jika aku menelponmu pagi-pagi"

"Gwaechana. -Kau masih memerlukan teman untuk mengobrol seperti semalam?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. -Mianhae, jika kau jadi memiliki masalah dengannya"

"Aniyo-bukakah kita berteman?"

"Aku menyukai sikapmu, yunho. Kau berbeda dengannya,_seandainya _dia juga bisa lebih dewasa sepertimu" puji yeoja yang terdengar dari ponsel yunho.

"Aku rasa kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padanya agar dia tak salah padamu,jiang zhi. Dia juga tak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu jika kau tak mengatakan apapun padanya.-Aku yakin jika kau memberinya kesempatan maka ia akan kembali seperti dulu. Bukankah kau sudah mengenalnya lama,aku yakin kau sangat tahu sifatnya?"

"gomawo, yunho. aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu"

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau bisa menyelamatkan pernikahanmu" kata yunho menasehati yeoja itu

"Semoga aku bisa melakukannya" jawab jiang zhi dengan sedikit tak yakin.

"Bukan hanya kau. Kalian harus berusaha bersama, tumbuhkan kepercayaan kalian seperti dulu."

"Ne" ponsel pun tak lama dimatikan setelah jawaban dari jiang zhi terdengar.

.

_mynameredairyu_

.

"Perhatianmu itu seolah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang disebarkan rasa mereka memang pantas menuliskan berita seperti itu tentang kalian berdua" kesal seseorang pada sikap yunho yang telah mengacuhkan nasehat darinya.

" Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu, yoochun. Kau sangat tahu apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang" jawab yunho datar.

"Entahlah~,mungkin kau merasa jika sudah mengatakan semuanya. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan di hatimu-aku bukan peramal,yunho" kata yoochun lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau teruskan saja membaca majalahmu" kata yunho lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan yoochun yang sedikit meliriknya dan kemudian berpaling lagi ke majalahnya.

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Yunho terdiam untuk melihat pemandangan pagi. Sangat langka baginya bisa melihat matahari pagi. Pekerjaannya yang cukup banyak yang selalu membuatnya pulang pada malam atau bahkan di pagi hari, selanjutnya hanya beristirahat sebentar dan terbangun ketika matahari telah naik dan panasnya sudah merubah udara yang sejuk.

**Yunho pov**

Rasanya tak salah jika orang-orang mengatakan udara pagi begitu menyegarkan. Aku pun akhirnya bisa merasakannya setelah sekian lama.

_"Jika kau ingin berlibur, kau ingin kemana?"_

_"Eum... -eropa?"_

_"waeyo?" tanya ku ketika itu_

_"Karena tak ada yang mengenaliku disana,jadi aku akan merasa bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun yang kusukai" aku bahkan teringat bagaimana ia mengatakannya dengan ceria._

Aku tersenyum kembali ketika mengingat kata-kata yang tak pernah aku lupakan itu.

_Akan bebas... _(aku merasa kalau hal itu memang benar)

Ku hela napasku perlahan,

_"Apa yang tak bisa kau lakukan disini - dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau disana" tanyaku yang penasaran dengan jawaban darinya._

_Dia merengkuh leherku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian , ia mencium bibirku sejenak dan lalu melepasnya._

_Kami saling tersenyum pada apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku._

**Yunho pov end~**

.

.

Yoochun masih setia dengan buku bacaannya.

"Bukankah pantainya indah?- _Wah... ~_Aku tak sabar untuk pergi kesana." gumam Yoochun dalam hati yang _memulai petualangan imaginasinya _pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

Imajinasi Yoochun mulai gila. Yunho masih memandang Yoochun yang mulai berkata _aneh _karena imajinasi yang diciptakannya saat membaca majalahnya,"di sana mereka memakai bikini~"

"Appo!" Pekik Yoochun ketika bantal di sofa mendarat ke kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyudahi khayalanmu, manajer Park Yoochun" yoochun seketika memikirkan kata yunho tadi.

**Yoochun pov**

Bukankah sudah saatnya menghentikan khayalanku dan berusaha mewujudkannya?

"_Adweee._.~" kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir bayangan buruk, karena aku benar-benar tak ingin rencana dalam khayalanku menjadi gagal.

**Yap! Aku harus mulai melakukannya sekarang!**

**yoochun pov end~**

.

.

"Kau ingin kemana? - _Ah! _Bagaimana kalau Jepang?" tanya Yoochun ceria sambil menganggu acara makan yunho dimeja makan.

Yunho tak bergeming dan hanya melanjutkan sisa makannya.

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Jari jemari menekan tuts keyboard untuk menyesuaikan _closing_ lagu yang mereka mainkan. Tangan lain berusaha mengendalikan hentakan pelan pada alat _drum _dihadapanya agar sesuai dengan akhir bagiannya.

Ketiga namja kecil ini saling tersenyum puas pada masing-masing chingu karena permainan mereka telah diselesaikan dengan baik.

Jaehyun-seo long dan il woo, masing-masing menata alat _'band' _yang telah selesai mereka mainkan. Kemudian ketiganya tampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan kedap suara dan pergi mencari mesin minuman untuk melegakan tenggorokan mereka.

.

.

il woo memberikan masing-masing sebuah kaleng minuman ringan pada chingunya yang telah diambilnya dari mesin minuman.

Ketiga sahabat itu kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju ke meja kosong untuk mengejakan pekejaan rumah mereka bersama.

"Benarkah kau tak akan ikut bimbingan untuk olimpiade,jaehyun?" tanya seo long yang berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Ah-sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin jika teman terpintarku ini juga bisa menunjukkan otak jeniusnya kepada semua orang" tambah il woo dengan sedikit kekecawaan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku senang dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Aku tak tahu jika aku memaksakan untuk ikut bimbingan maka aku tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi disana, dan pasti akan ada orang yang kecewa nanti" jelas jaehyun.

"Ah-arra.." il woo pun mengangguk dan kemudian diikuti seo long.

.

mynameredairyu

.

Jaejoong menerima panggilan dari ponselnya yang berdering ketika ia menuju mobil saat akan menjemput jaehyun.

_"Selamat sore "_

_"Selamat sore" _sapa jaejoong pada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara saat itu.

_"Bisakah anda besuk datang ke RFE-"_

_"Apa jaehyun membuat masalah di sekolah?" tanya jaejoong yang mulai gelisah_

_"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin sedikit berbincang saja tentang jaehyun. kami akan menunggu kedatangan anda "_

_"Baiklah,saya akan datang besuk pagi"_

**Jaejoong pov**

**A**pa yang diperbuat jaehyun disekolah hingga seorang guru menelponku. Aku tahu sekali jika putra ku bukan seorang pembuat onar. Aku sedikit tak tenang meski guru itu sudah mengatakan jika jaehyun tak melakukan hal _nakal _disekolah. 'Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan guru itu besuk?'

Aku tak berlama-lama berdiri didekat mobilku untuk memikirkannya. Segera kumasukkan ponsel dn tas ku kedalam mobi dan aku pun segera meninggalkan kampus, tempat kerjaku.

**Jaejoong pov end~**

.

mynameredairyu

.

Yunho tetap memainkan remote layar LCD TV-nya dan tak menanggapi keberadaan Yoochun disampingnya. Padahal yoochun berkali-kali melirik tapi yunho tetap melihatnya dan hanya menatap kearah film yang ditontonnya.

"Pergilah keluar,bukankah kau tak biasa hanya berdiam diri di rumah?"saran Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba yoochun bersemangat untuk kembali menyakinkan yunho" kau tak sedang tak bosan bepergian,khan? Kita bisa belibur-ayolah kita berlibur."

Yoochun belum berhenti begitu saja hingga ia kembali meyakinkan yunho lagi "kita tak perlu pergi jauh,kita bisa memilih salah satu negara saja di asia. Otte?"

Yunho mematikan _tv datar _dihadapannya dan kemudian menatap manajernya itu setelah berdiri dari tempat duduknya,"baiklah-siapkan tiket untuk kita pergi ke paris" kata yunho sambil berlalu.

"**MWOOO!**" yoochun menjadi terkejut

Yunho sudah beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dengan masih mengatakan sesuatu ada manajernya, "kalau kau tak ingin ikut, itu tak bisa berlibur terpisah.

"ANDWEEE"teriak yoochun yang seketika.

'kau tak boleh pergi sendiri-aku akan tetap mengawasimu-_ah-jangan-jangan ia berencana untuk mengajak yeoja itu pergi bersamanya untuk berlibur."_pikir yoochun dalam pikirannya.

Yoochun tetap menjaga pandangannya ke yunho,padahal orang yang sedang diperhatikannya sudah menghilang dibalik kamar tidurnya

.

_mynameredairyu_

.

Changmin terduduk sendiri menatap layar laptopnya pada meja kerjanya yang kecil. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi tidur setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Pemikiran changmin yang terganggung menyebabkan ia semakin lama untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sepasang langkah mendekatinya dan berhenti didekat meja tangan halus menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya dan changmin tersenyum pada pemberian yeoja didekatnya.

"Kau masih ingin bekerja sampai malam ,oppa?"

"Aniyo, setelah aku menyelesaikannya aku akan pergi tidur" kata Changmin lmbut pada yeoja yang memberinya perhatian.

Yeoja itu pun tersenyum, sedangkan changmin beralih ke kopi pemberian istrinya dan menyeruput hingga dirasakan tubuhnya menghangat setelah menelan kopi tersebut.

.

.

"Gomawo" kata changmin memuji apa yang telah diminumnya.

"Apakah masih banyak?" tanya sang istri dengan tangannya yang mulai memijat bahu suaminya perlahan agar merilekskan ototnya yang tegang karena terlalu lama bekerja.

"Tidurlah" ucap changmin yang merelakan istrinya menuju keranjang mereka terlebih dulu.

"Aku akan menunggumu" kata fei yang kemudian mendapatkan belaian lembut pada punggung tangannya dari belaian suaminya,changmin.

.

.

Changmin menghentikan perkejaannya yang telah usai dan memandang mengambil amplop besar dan menyerahkannya . Fei kemudian melihat isi amplop itu dan mengambil satu persatu yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Aku akan bertugas diluar selama tiga bulan" changmin mencoba menjelaskan kenapa ia menyerahkan amplop itu untuk diketahui istinya.

Fei meraih tangan changmin agar tangan suaminya itu kembali memegang amplop miliknya. 'aku mengizinkanmu, oppa. Banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan untuk kami"

Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya , fei masih melihat kearah ranjang tidur mereka yang terdapat seorang putri yang berumur hampir dua sebelas tahun sedang terlelap sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

Changmin mengikuti arah pandang istrinya itu.

Changmin mendengar lagi apa yang diucapkan istrinya,"gomawo oppa"

"Itu kewajibanku,kau tak perlu mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"Mianhae" kata yeoja yang akhirnya menyadari kesalahan pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Changmin berdiri dan menyentuh bahu istrinya lalu mengusapnya sebentar.

"Kajja-sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" ajak changmin.

Keduanya mendekati ranjang dan mengambil tempat diantara buah hati mereka.

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

at boarding pass..

"Aku harap _stalker _itu tak mengikuti yunho hingga ketempat kami nanti. _fuhh._.~" keluh yoochun lirih sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat ke pemandangan diluar area bording pass.

.

.

Yoochun memilih duduk disamping jendela sedangkan yunho yang baru saja datang dan mengambil tempat duduk yang seharusnya diduduki oleh yoochun.

Yunho mulai mengamati penumpang lain yang berada dalam satu pesawat dari tempat duduknya.

**Yunho pov**

Aku melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja diseberang tempat duduk yang tak jauh terlihat bahagia sepertinya karena bisa bepergian bersama. Keduanya sedikit ribut untuk membicarakan tour guide yang mereka baca.

'ah.. ~sepertinya perjalanan akan berkesan jika ditemani oleh seseorang yang spesial.' gumamku sendiri.

A_ku berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk di pesawat terlebih dulu, sedangkan dia mengikutiku dibelakang._

_"Cepat kemari?"panggilku padanya sambil melambaikan tangan agar dia mendekatiku._

_"Kau menemukannya?"_

_"Tentu saja" kataku dengan penuh kepastian._

_Dia segera menghampiriku. Kami duduk bersama dan saling berhadapan. Hari itu kulihat dia begitu bahagia bahkan ia memperlihatkan brosur pulau jeju kami dan bercerita tentang apa yang akan dilakukan nanti disana dengan penuh semangat._

_Hah~.._kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, setiap kali aku tak bekerja aku selalu teringat padanya. Ku kira setelah tiga tahun aku sibuk bekerja, aku akan lupa dan tak ingat lagi padanya. Ternyata aku salah, hari ini dan kemarin pun kulihat jelas bayangan kami dimasa lalu.

**Yunho pov end~**

**'**ada apa dengannya?' tanya yoochun dalam hati saat ia memperhatikan yunho yang terlihat lesu dan bersandar pada tempat duduknya.

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Jaejoong sedikit melambat saat berjalan menuju ke arah mobilnya. Ada pemikiran yang begitu mengganggunya setelah ia bertemu dengan guru yang mengajar putranya.

"Haruskah dia juga menyukainya?" tanya jaejoong didalam hati.

_"Kami berkali-kali membujuk putra anda tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlalu tertarik. - Dan di hari terakhir kami sebelum menyerah,ia mengatakan jika ia sangat menyukai musik dan dia juga mengatakan agar memberikan kesempatan pada siswa lain untuk menggantikannya mengikuti bimbingan untuk olimpiade. Jaehyun juga berkata jika ia serius dengan apa yang dia kerjakan sekarang."_

_Dengan keseriusan dan penuh harap guru pembimbing jaehyun berkata lagi pada jaejoong," kami tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya kami punya ide untuk menghubungi anda. Jaehyun sangat berbakat dan kami sangat ingin jaehyun juga bergabung bersama siswa terpilih disini untuk mengikuti bimbingan itu. Kami mohon, bisakah anda membantu kami untuk meyakinkan jaehyun?"_

_._

_._

Jaejoong terhenti dan kemudian perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Cukup lama ia tak segera berniat untuk melajukan mobil miliknya, dia memilih berdiam diri dengan segala yang membuatnya tak tenang.

Jaejoong mulai memutar kontak dan pergi dari halaman RFE.

.

_mynameredairyu_

_._

Jaehyun sedang berkelahi bantal-guling dengan hyung-nya. Mereka tertawa dengan hal konyol yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hei -kau tak tidur?" tanya junsu setelah berhenti sejenak dan melihat jam kecil pada meja nakasnya.

Jaehyun yang mengikuti arah mata junsu, melihat jika jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tidur." jaehyun melepaskan guling junsu dan kemudian turun dari ranjang hyungnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia telah masuk kedalam kamar, ia masih mendapati ummanya dimeja kerjanya. Jaejoong kemudian terlihat merapikan kertas dimeja kerja saat ia melihat jaehyun masuk ke kamar.

Jaehyun mendekati jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengan pada leher ummanya.

"Umma, kau sudah selesai?"tanyanya.

"Ne,kajja" kata jaejoong setelah ia mencium pipi jaehyun, tapi putranya itu masih tetap bergelayut dengannya tanpa menjauhkan lingkaran tangan pada lehernya.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke ranjang. Jaejoong menyelimuti putra kesayangannya itu dan membantunya untuk tidur seperti kebiasaan lamanya,ia memeluknya agar putranya dapat tertidur.

Tapi kali ini jaejoong sepertinya akan mengganggu sebentar kenyamanan jaehyun yang akan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

"jaehyun-ah" panggilan itu membuat jaehyun membuka kembali matanya dan kemudian memperhatikan ummanya.

"Umma ingin tahu apa yang selalu kau lakukan di studio il woo? sepertinya kau tak per bercerita pada umma?"

"mianhae, aku harus mengatakan itu juga umma?" tanya jaehyun.

"Tentu saja" jawab jaejoong sambil menatap jaehyun dalam dekapannya.

Jaehyun mengembangkan senyum dan kemudian menjawabnya" ara - aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari umma."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar perkataan jaehyun, " kami sedang mempersiapkan grup musik umma,kami berlatih setiap hari disana"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai musik?"tanya jaejoong yang mulai merubah ekspresi wajahnya tanpa sepengetahuan putranya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sudah lama, umma. Hingga il woo mengajakku ke studio dan ia memberikan gitar listriknya,aku senang sekali saat itu. Seseorang yang bekerja ditempat studio il woo mengajariku dan membetulkan caraku memainkannya. Dia memujiku juga umma -katanya aku cepat menguasainya, entah kenapa aku merasa tak terlalu sulit memainkannya dan aku merasa tenang setiap kali aku memainkannya bersama so long dan il woo. Apa umma tahu-"

"Umma melihat nilaimu sangat baik. Kau pasti berusaha keras agar umma senang bukan?"

jaehyun pun memandangi ummanya, jaejoong membelai rambut jaehyun kemudian.

Jaejoong kembali meneruskan kata-katanya" umma ingin kau selalu baik disetiap mata pelajaranmu disekolah,_sayang"_

**Jaehyun pov**

"Tentu saja, aku akan belajar giat agar tak tertinggal-" kataku pada umma.

Sepertinya umma tak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kataku sebelumnya, umma kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya"nilai matematikamu tertinggi disekolah,kau hebat sekali jaehyun. Umma sangat bangga"

"Gomawo umma" entah kenapa perkataan umma terdengar berbeda, _mungkinkah ia tahu sesuatu?_

Tapi aku suka jika umma bangga denganku. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan jika nilai pelajaran yang baik akan membuat umma senang, aku pasti akan memperhatikan nilaiku dan tetap mempertahankan rangking pertama disekolah agar umma tetap bangga.

Aku pasti masih bisa melakukannya,meski aku tetap sibuk mengurus _'band'_ kami.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau juga ikut olimpiade,aku ingin sekali jaehyun-ku yang pintar bertanding dengan murid lain yang pandai sepertimu. Umma ingin melihat kau menjadiyang terbaik diantara mereka" aku mulai memandang umma lekat-lekat.

Sejak kapan umma tahu tentang olimpiade, mungkinkah mereka memangggil umma dan menyuruh umma untuk membujukku karena mereka telah gagal untuk merubah keinginanku?

"Ne, arraseo..aku akan melakukannya jika itu membuat umma senang"

Kemudian umma merengkuh tubuhku kembali ke pelukannya,ia seperti biasa memelukku erat hingga aku tertidur.

'ne, umma. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar umma tersenyum, agar umma bahagia dan juga bangga padaku. **Bukankah aku putra umma satu-satunya**"

**Jaehyun pov end~**

.

_mynameredairyu_

.

"Kau menyesal berlibur bersamaku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kita berpisah dan berlibur dengan rencana masing-masing?" tanya yunho saat mendengar yoochun melenguh lemas.

Yunho tahu jika manajernya itu kecewa berat karena rencana liburannya gagal dan harus mengikuti acara yang dibuatnya.

Yunho dan yoochun baru saja sampai. Yunho mulai bejalan masuk untuk melihat apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali sedangkan yoochun justru langsung bermalas-malasan disofa.

"Bagaimana liburan akan _menyenangkan~?' _tanya yoochun lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bagaimana wanita eropa? ...-**Ah, pabo-ya. bukankah paris ...!**- YAP! gadis disini pasti jauh lebih cantik. -Paris terkenal dengan modelling mereka ,bukan? -_Ah _~yunho ,** kau benar-benar perhatian padaku**' yoochun justru asyik memuji yunho dalam hatinya.

**BUUKKK!**

yunho melemparkan bantal di sofa ketika melihat yoochun mulai bersinar-sinar dengan wajah anehnya karena khayalan yang dibuatnya.

"Ya! " teriak yoochun yang tak terima dengan perlakuan _artis-_nya.

"Berhentilah dari imajinasimu, mereka tak akan pernah tertarik pada ahjusii sepertimu" yunho mencoba mengingatkan yoochun.

"Seharusnya kau mengingat usiamu ketika mengatakan itu!" jawab yoochun yang tak terima dengan perkataan _chingu-_nya itu, tapi unho tak menanggapinya dan sudah beranjak mendekati ke kamarnya.

.

.

_untuk kelanjutannya, wait y ..?_

_._

**tetep tinggalin komen ya,**

**mana aku tahu kalo ada yang baca cerita ini,sedangkan pada ga mau ninggalin jejak**

_yang ga ninggalin jejak, berarti ga pernah pamit ma ortu y kalo mau pergi?_

_-_see you in the next chap-


	4. Chapter 2A

part 2A : I Love You

| **My Actor still Mine **|

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, setidaknya sekarang koridor tak terlalu padat dengan murid yang berhamburan ingin segera menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Jaehyun, Seo Long dan Il Woo sedang berjalan bersama melewati koridor, kedua sahabat itu tampak meng-introgasi Jaehyun. Pasalnya, tak pernah ada berita yang tak diceritakan oleh Jaehyun pada mereka. Tapi kenyataannya, pada hari ini kedua sahabat justru mengetahui hal tersebut dari obrolan murid lain.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan pada kami jika kau tak tertarik untuk mengikutinya?" desak Il Woo. Jaehyun memandang sesaat ke sahabatnya karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Il Woo.

"Ayolah, kau harus bahagia jika Jaehyun mengikutinya. ~Bukankah itu juga meningkatkan prestise kita sebagai sahabatnya?" ucap Seo Long yang mencoba menghentikan sikap menyelidik Il Woo.

Il Woo membalas kembali, " Tentu saja aku senang. Jaeyun memang pantas untuk bergabung dengan murid pintar lain di RFE."

"Kalau begitu, hentikan sikap menyelidikmu yang berlebihan itu."

"Arra..seo.." Il Woo pun mengalah.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama hingga Il Woo membuka suara lagi, "Beritahu pada kami-"

Seo Long juga merasakan hal yang membuat Il Woo penasaran, kini keduanya memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sama sekali belum memberikan penjelasan.

Il Woo mendesak kembali Jaehyun,"Seseorang memaksamu? Aku tahu jika kemarin kau serius mengatakannya pada kami. -"

"Appa ingin melihatku mengikuti olimpiade." Jaehyun akhirnya menghentikan terkaan Il Woo yang salah.

"**Ternyata mereka memaksa appa-mu untuk merubah pilihanmu!**" kata Il Woo dengan kesal.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan ini, karena appa memang menginginkannya." tambah Jaehyun. Seo Long yang mengerti segera menghiburnya sambil mengusap pelan bahu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti untuk memikirkan sejenak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kita akan tetap berlatih bersama, aku akan mempergunakan sisa waktuku dengan baik untuk latihan kita." kata Jaehyun mencoba menjelaskan sikap yang telah ditentukannya.

Seo Long dan Il Woo saling tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun kemudian. Rasa senang kembali terpancar dari keduanya setelah mendapatkan jawaban Jaehyun.

Ketiganya kembali berjalan. Seo Long dan Il Woo dengan saling mengaitkan salah satu tangan mereka pada bahu Jaehyun. Seo Long mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada bahu kanan Jaehyun sedangkan lengan Jaehyun terkait pada bahu kiri Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun sendiri melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Il Woo dan satu tangan lainnya pada pinggang Seo Long.

"Ah, aku lapar~" keluh Il Woo sekarang ditengah rasa bahagia mereka.

"Kajja" Seo Long semakin bersemangat dan menarik bahu Jaehyun dan tangan Il Woo yang melingkar hingga mencapai bahu kanan Jaehyun.

Ketiganya tertawa bersama, melanjutkan langkahnya melewati koridor untuk menuju ke kantin.

: mynameredairyu :

( UAF university )

Changmin sedang ditemani oleh seseorang yang mengurusi pendataan mahasiswa sampai pengajar yang mengajar pada UAF University, dimana tempatnya sekarang berada. Pria itu menjelaskan pada Changmin tentang apa saja yang ingin diketahui Changmin.

Changmin berlalu dari ruangan dan pria itu mengikuti Changmin untuk mengantarnya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Thank you." kata Changmin kemudian menjabat tangannya.

Pria itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum, "Datanglah kembali jika kau masih menginginkan informasi lainnya."

Changmin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi salam perpisahan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

_''Sepertinya kami tak pernah menerima pengajar dengan nama yang kau sebut tadi." _begitulah yang diingat Changmin dari pembicaraannya tadi.

Changmin terhenti ketika ia ingin meninggalkan halaman universitas yang didatanginya.

_"Benar jika anda menyebutkan bahwa pada tahun itu kami menerima seorang pengajar baru. - Tapi dia bernama Kim Youngwoong," _ingatan Changmin masih memutar dengan jelas perkataan pria yang menemaninya dan mencoba memberitahunya tentang sebuah data dari seorang pengajar teater yang berbakat di universitas itu.

"Young ... Woong.. - ?" ulang Changmin dengan mulutnya sendiri dan otaknya memang mulai terpikirkan sesuatu setelah mengulang kata-kata itu.

**BLLLIKTZ... BBBLIIKTZ ...**

Changmin segera meraih ponsel didalam sakunya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyapa seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Ne" ucap Changmin lembut.

"Kau sampai disana dengan baik-baik bukan?" tanya yeoja dengan suara sedikit gelisah.

Changmin mengerti bagaimana istrinya yang tak pernah ditinggalkannya kini merasa sendirian, " Tentu saja."

Terdengar lenguhan kelegaan dari yeoja yang dicintai Changmin. Dan namja itu pun kembali tersenyum.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu." ucap istrinya yang menyampaikannya pada Changmin.

"Berikan padanya,"suruh Changmin dengan suara lembut.

.

Changmin mendengarkan sebuah ketukan dari ponselnya, ia pun tersenyum karena telah mengetahui putrinya kini sedang tersambung dengannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja bersama umma-mu?" lalu terdengar ketukan sekali sebagai balasan jawaban dari pertanyaan Changmin. Namja ini senang mendengar komunikasi putrinya itu.

"Appa akan berkerja dengan baik disini dan akan membawakanmu hadiah setelah perkerjaan appa selesai. Kau ingin hadiah dari appa, bukan?" kembali terdengar satu ketukan ketika pertanyaan Changmin selesai. Tapi Changmin sayup-sayup mendengar sedikit, Fei yang berisik dengan putrinya.

Kini Fei mengambil kembali ponselnya, tapi sedikit tawa senang Fei dapat ditangkap Changmin ketika mereka kembali berbicara " Dia ingin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Changmin yang tak sabar, di hatinya sudah berdetak dengan gelisah. Fei disana berulang kali meyakinkan putrinya dan itupun juga didengar oleh Changmin.

"Ap- A..Ppa.."

Changmin tersenyum dan bahkan sedikit menitikkan airmata. Ini adalah yang pertama didengarnya dari putrinya yang berumur 12 tahun.

"Gomawo.." Changmin membalas kebahagiaan yang baru saja diterimanya dengan ucapan rasa terimakasihnya dalam bahasa yang lembut.

Semilir angin membuat kesejukkan ditubuh namja tinggi, air matanya sedikit terhapus oleh sentuhan angin. _Tapi kebahagiaan tetaplah menjadi milik Changmin._

: mynameredairyu :

Jaehyun turun dari mobil Il Woo, ia melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Jaehyun berjalan sendirian untuk menunju ke sebuah tempat penjualan buku. Ia teringat jika harus membeli sesuatu yang telah dipesan oleh _chingu-_nya yang merupakan satu kelompok dengannya yang mengikuti bimbingan olimpiade.

_"Akan lebih baik jika kita sering mencoba memecahkan soal lain? - Bagaimana jika kita mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku yang menarik besuk?"_

_._

Jaehyun membaca setiap halaman buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk dipelajari. Seperti kata _chingu-_nya itu, Jaehyun memeriksa lebih teliti pertanyaan setiap buku matematika yang berada dihadapannya.

Jaehyun telah menemukan tiga buah buku dan ia pun berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar semua yang diambilnya.

: mynameredairyu :

Yunho tersenyum memandangi pakaian ditangannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Yuchun yang mulai mengusik dirinya sejak manajernya itu tiba di Paris.

_"Berkencanlah dengan __seseorang. -Kau juga harus hidup normal. Dan abaikan mereka semua." _begitulah ucapan Yuchun yang diingat oleh Yunho. Seolah tak lelah menasehati _artis-_nya, Yuchun pun juga terus mengikuti kemana langkah Yunho yang berputar-putar di dalam kamarnya sendiri ketika itu.

Yunho telah memilih baju terakhirnya. Ia membawa semua pilihannya dan menyerahkannya untuk dihitung, berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk semua yang dibelinya.

Yunho mengambil barang-barang miliknya yang telah selesai dibayar dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan outlet baju.

**Yunho pov**

Yuchun memang sedikit lebih cerewet sekarang. Ia sepertinya sedang tak banyak pekerjaan sehingga ia menjadi lebih memperhatikanku.

Tapi aku rasa, jika dia sudah menjadi pemaksa sekarang. Apalagi kata-katanya tadi malam. _"Sudah seharusnya mereka tahu, jika kau berhak memilih orang lain yang kau sukai."_

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian menatapnya, lalu kujawab perkataan milik Yuchun sebelumnya, "_Apa kau lupa kata-katamu di masa lalu?"_

Kulihat Yuchun mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, kulangkahkan kakiku sekali lagi untuk mendekatinya dan aku mulai mengatakan pembelaanku._ " Kau juga membutuhkan nasehat seperti itu. Bukankah kita senasib?"_

Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika aku mengingat kembali kata-kata sahabatku itu. Setidaknya, tak semua yang ia katakan adalah kesalahan. Yuchun memang benar, tapi mencari seseorang yang membuat kita nyaman dan saling berbagi pengertian sungguh tak mudah. Akupun pun tak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang seperti yang kuinginkan.

_BRRUKK_

**Yunho pov end~**

.

Jaehyun mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan kemudian menyapa seseorang yang menelponnya

**"**_Ya, aku sudah membelinya. Besuk akan kutunjukkan padamu" _Jaehyun masih setia mendengarkan _chingu-_nya sambil kembali memeriksa buku yang dibelinya.

_BRRUKK_

Semua barang yang dibeli oleh kedua orang yang bertabrakan menjadi terjatuh, termasuk pula ponsel Jaehyun yang terlepas dari tangannya dan membentur lantai di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Mian -( _seseorang yang menabrak tadi segera mendekati namja kecil untuk meminta maaf _) / Eottokhe~ ( _keluh Jaehyun sambil memeriksa ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh _)."

Kedua orang yang sebelumnya bertabrakan itu kemudian saling menatap dalam diam

"Hanguk-eseo?" tanya namja dewasa itu pada namja kecil didekatnya.

"Ne." jawab Jaehyun dan segera ia mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh kemudian berusaha berdiri lagi.

Mata Jaehyun masih memperhatikan ketika Yunho memasukkan stik drum yang dibelinya pada tas plastik yang dibawanya. Yunho pun juga sempat melihat ekor mata Jaehyun yang memperhatikan tangannya saat memasukkan stik drum yang baru dibelinya.

Yunho yang berada didekat Jaehyun segera meraih tangan Jaehyun yang memegang ponselnya. Jaehyun yang mengerti maksud Yunho, segera berkata " Gwaechanayo."

Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ketika berbicara pada Jaehyun, " Senang sekali bertemu dengan orang Korea disini. - Mianhaeyo.."

Jaehyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

Yunho mulai merasa tertarik ketika melihat namja kecil itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengakrabkan dirinya dengan orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya yunho yang telah kembali menegakkan badannya dan kemudian Jaehyun pun mengangguk.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? - Bagaimana jika ahjussi menemanimu sebagai permintaan maaf?" Jaehyun belum menjawabnnya dan hanya memperhatikan namja dihadapannya.

"Kajja" kata Yunho setelah wajahnya berada tepat dihadapan Jaehyun , perkataan Yunho telah membuyarkan tatapan mata Jaehyun yang memperhatikannya.

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa usapan tangannya terarah dan membelai lembut rambut Jaehyun. Tetapi kenyataan yang jelas dirasakan Yunho adalah perasaannya yang begitu senang ketika kembali melihat _senyuman _dari Jaehyun.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Eoddie?" tanya Yunho lagi ketika mereka beranjak bersama dari tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Toko musik" jawab Jaaehyun riang.

: mynameredairyu :

Yunho dan Jaehyun berada disebuah toko music. Jaehyun yang telah duduk di sebuah kursi dan di depannya terdapat peralatan lengkap sebuah _drum _untuk pekerjaan profesional. Tanpa suara Jaehyun masih tak melepaskan matanya yang meneliti setiap sisi benda di hadapannya dengan rasa kagum.

"Ini- ..?" Yunho menyerahkan stik drum yang tadi dilihat oleh Jaehyun, sedangkan namja kecil itu memandanginya dengan tanda tanya hingga akhirnya Jaehyun berbinar dan mengambil stik itu,

"Gomawo, ahjussii" ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Jaehyun mulai bermain drum dengan caranya sendiri. Jaehyun tak yakin pada kemampuannya karena ia memang tak pernah mengetahui cara memainkan alat yang berada dihadapannya. Tangannya hanya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kecil perangkat _drum _ dengan stiknya. Yunho yang memperhatikannya kemudian mendekatinya. Yunho meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menuntunnya untuk membantu menciptakan irama.

Yunho dan Jaehyun saling tersenyum dengan proses kedekatan mereka.

Beberapa lama mereka saling melempar senyum, Yunho yang mengajarinya dengan baik dan mencontohkan tentang bagaimana menguasai permainan musik _drum _sedangkan Jaehyun selalu merasa bahagia setiap ia memainkan musik.

.

Jaehyun mulai mencoba untuk bermain seperti keinginannya dan menciptakan iramanya sendiri. Hingga ketukan terakhir yang dimainkannya, kemudian senyuman pun disunggingkan dari bibir indahnya.

"Ahjussii..." panggil Jaehyun.

"Ahjussii..?" Jaehyun memanggilnya sekali lagi karena Yunho terlihat tak bereaksi pada panggilannya.

"Ah- ne?" tampak Yunho kemudian beralih dan melihat pada Jaehyun.

"Ahjussii - Jaehyun ingin bertanya, apa ahjussii juga memiliki sebuah band? Karena tadi ahjussii mengajariku bermain drum, pasti ahjussii juga bisa memainkannya bukan?"

Yunho tersenyum memandangi Jaehyun kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tersebut," Kau benar. Dulu saat aku masih bersekolah, aku memilikinya."

Jaehyun mulai antusias didalam hatinya, ia merasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyukai hal sama sepertinya. Jaehyun semakin ingin mengenal dan lebih akrab dengan namja dewasa yang baru dikenalnya dan dipanggil _'ahjussii' _olehnya.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat. Aku yakin jika kau semakin giat berlatih maka kau juga akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Mungkin juga kau akan bisa membuat sebuah band yang hebat nanti." puji Yunho.

Jaehyun tersenyum sangat lebar, perasaan bahagianya datang setelah Yunho memujinya.

"Ah..juss-" kata Jaehyun tertahan ketika ia melihat Yunho tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho - Bukankah kau juga seharusnya mengetahui namaku setelah tadi kau juga menyebutkan namamu, Jaehyun?" namja kecil pun tersenyum karena perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang melingkupinya saat ini.

Jaehyun kini terlampau bahagia, menemukan orang yang menyenangkan dan juga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Walau Yunho belum lama dikenalnya namun Jaehyun merasa jika dia bisa menjadi lebih dekat padanya seperti sahabat, juga bisa merasakan kenyamanan dibawah bimbingannya meski kenyataan , baru sebatas kecil yang diajarkan Yunho tentang cara bermain _drum._

: mynameredairyu :

Yunho dan Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, hari pun sudah sore sekarang.

"Kau akan pulang sendiri, Jaehyun?" tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo, ahjussii. Aku akan menghubungi _hyung_-ku untuk menjemputku." jawab Jaehyun, lalu ia melanjutkan untuk menghubungi hyungnya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang menelpon, tak lama Jaehyun pun tersambung" _Hyung_, aku sudah selesai. Jemput aku sekarang."

Setelah Jaehyun mendapatkan jawaban _'ya'_ dari hyungnya ia segera menutup ponselnya. Matanya kemudian beralih unntuk memandang Yunho lagi.

"Ahjussi tak pulang? Aku akan menunggu _hyung_-ku, ahjussi pulang saja. - Hyungku juga berada disekitar sini, sebentar lagi pasti dia akan menjemputku."

"Baiklah" jawab Yunho.

.

.

Tangan Yunho menghentikan sebuah taksi, ia tersenyum kearah Jaehyun sebelum masuk ke taksinya. Setelah Yunho masuk, Jaehyun pun membantunya menutup pintu taksi tersebut.

Jaehyun tersenyum kearah taksi yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mobil Jaejoong yang dipakai Junsu pun berhenti ketika melihat Jaehyun berdiri didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

''Kajja" suruh Junsu yang telah membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun tanpa beranjak dari tempat setirnya.

Jaehyun segera masuk dan Junsu pun segera membawa mobilnya pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan.

: mynameredairyu :

Changmin begitu serius mengamati layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah bergerak diatas keyboard dan juga sesekali menggerakkan mouse untuk mencari artikel yang ia sendiri belum yakin jika telah memindahkan penyimpannya pada folder di laptop pribadinya.

Keningnya berkerut sedikit.

_flashback on-_

_Namja ini tak mengenal lelah. Meski banyak pekerjaan kampus yang menyita pikiran dan tenaganya, ia tetap bersemangat berlari menaiki satu per satu tangga pada tempat sewaannya di Seoul. _

_Changmin hidup sendirian dan juga harus berjuang meraih kehidupan yang lebih baik di Seoul._

_Seperti biasa, ia segera terburu-buru duduk didepan layar laptop kecil pemberian perusahaan tempatnya bekerja jika ia telah mendapatkan sebuah berita. Kali ini pun ia juga sama, melakukan hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya. _

_Meski berita yang ia dapatkan belum seluruhnya, tapi untuk kali ini memang harus menyimpan bagian penting untuk sebuah memori yang baru didapatnya._

_._

_Mata Changmin mulai membaca file yang dibukanya, disana menampakkan sebuah kartu pelajar lengkap dengan foto seseorang. Tulisan kanji Jepang tertulis jelas untuk menerangkan siapa pemilik kartu pelajar itu. Tercetak disana juga disana, tepat tak jauh dari nama sekolah yang dituliskan dengan huruf besar dan jelas. Kartu pelajar itu menerangkan bahwa pemiliknya bernama **Kim YoungWoong.**_

_Kemudian tepat disebelah potongan kartu pelajar itu, Changmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk membandingkannya dengan sebuah artikel majalah yang menyebutkan sebuah profile lengkap seorang sutradara muda yang namanya menarik untuk diliput belakangan ini karena karya-nya._

_flashback off-_

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dari atas keyboard, kemudian kedua tangannya itu saling dikaitkan dan digunakannya untuk menahan dagunya. Mata Changmin membaca kembali tulisan yang tertulis di file lama yang dibukanya.

'Kim - YoungWoong - Jaejoong.' kata Changmin dalam hati.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil memandangi langit malam ketika ia memilih untuk sendirian dan menghubungi seseorang di halaman samping.

"Appa. Kau tak lupa dengan rencana kita,khan?" tanya Jaehyun setelah obrolan sebelumnya selesai.

"Tentu saja. Kalian adalah dua orang yang paling kucintai. - Aku tak ingin membuat kalian kecewa." Jaehyun tersenyum dan terdapat kelegaan sendiri di dalam dadanya setelah mendengar perkataan _appa_-nya.

Ponsel pun diputus. Jaehyun yang merasa bahagia masih saja mengukir senyum diwajahnya sambil menikmati bintang dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**mian, jika belum bisa memenuhi semua review yang reader inginkan. _'yunjae moment' _mungkin di-next chap. jadi, mohon ditunggu saja.**

**.**

**sayang sekali karena aku tak bisa update kilat karena banyak pekerjaan. semoga hasil ini, tak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**.**

**jika ada yang kurang katakan saja dikotak review, aku menghargai semua yang telah kalian sampaikan. hingga saat ini, aku belum tahu bagaimana cara agar semua tulisan yang aku upload tak ada yang hilang. tapi aku masih tetap saja gagal, padahal untuk file asliku - jelas tak ada yang seperti itu. aku harap untuk yang berikutnya, tak akan terjadi lagi.- kalian pantas kok berteriak, jika masih menemukan hal seperti itu di ff-ku.**

**.**

**gomawo, _see you for the next-_**


	5. Chapter 2B

part 2A : I Love You

_Jaehyun tersenyum sambil memandangi langit malam ketika ia memilih untuk sendirian dan menghubungi seseorang di halaman samping._

_"Appa. Kau tak lupa dengan rencana kita,khan?" tanya Jaehyun setelah obrolan sebelumnya selesai._

_"Tentu saja. Kalian adalah dua orang yang paling kucintai. - Aku tak ingin membuat kalian kecewa." Jaehyun tersenyum dan terdapat kelegaan sendiri di dalam dadanya setelah mendengar perkataan appa-nya._

_Ponsel pun diputus. Jaehyun yang merasa bahagia masih saja mengukir senyum diwajahnya sambil menikmati bintang dari tempatnya._

**| My Actor still Mine |**

Jaejoong menutup _jendela_ pada layar monitornya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Jaehyun muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan masuk ke kamar, Jaejoong pun menata semua berkas yang tercecer dihadapannya saat itu.

Jaehyun ternyata hanya berhenti didekat ranjangnya,"Umma, aku sudah mengantuk. Sepertinya aku harus tidur lebih dulu.

".." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada putranya. Mata Jaejoong masih memperhatikan putranya yang mulai naik ke atas ranjangnya.

Jaejoong pun lagi membuka _jendela _pada komputernya, ia tahu jika Jaehyun sungguh sedang tidur karena kelelahannya. Ia melihat kembali wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih ke kalender miliknya yang berada disisi tangan kanannya. - Besuk adalah peringatan hari kelahirannya.

Tangan jaejoong membelai lembut sebuah poster seukuran majalah yang sedang dipandanginya.

**Jaejoong pov-**_flashback on_

Wajahku bersemu merah, bukan karena malu tetapi karena hari itu aku terlalu bahagia. Dia mendekati ku dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun untukku dengan senyumannya yang selalu indah menurutku.

Dengan kue yang telah diletakkannya di atas meja pendek dihadapan kami, aku mengikutinya bernyanyi untukku.

_"Saengil chukhamnida... saengil chukhamnida... saranghanda uri joongie..-" _aku pun menghentikannya bernyanyi dengan memeluknya. Ia membalas mendekapku lebih erat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang indah padaku," Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.."

"Naneun nomu saranghaeyo.." balasku dengan perasaan yang begitu sulit untuk kuungkapkan.

.

.

Aku memberikan sepotong kue pertama yang ku potong untuknya, dia menerimanya dengan senyumnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, ia memberikanku sebuah amplop. Aku mengambilnya dan berkali-kali aku membolak-balik amplop itu karena rasa penasaranku.

"Mwoya?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun dan kemudian membantuku membukanya. Mata ku heran melihat sesuatu yang kudapat dari dalam amplop yang kubuka, perasaanku senang hingga aku sulit berkata apapun padanya, dan bibirku tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum bahagiaku.

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mendekap tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di sela lehernya ketika kami berpelukan,"Gomawo, Yunho-ya..."

"Ne.."

.

.

Hari itu dia telah memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama, aku mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam pesawat untuk mencari tempat duduk kami.

"Cepat kemari,"panggilnya padaku sambil melambaikan tangan agar aku mendekatinya.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanyaku yang ingin tahu karena aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Tentu saja" katanya dengan penuh kepastian.

Aku segera menghampirinya.

Kami duduk bersama dengan bangku yang saling berhadapan. Aku sangat bahagia, aku tak berhenti berbicara tentang brosur pulau Jeju dan apa saja yang akan kita lakukan bersama setelah kami disana.

Yunho begitu pengertian, setelah aku seminggu bercerita padanya tentang keindahan Jeju. Kemudian ia membawakanku tiket perjalanan untuk kami berlibur bersama. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama kami menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama, bersama, dan juga ditempat yang baru. Aku sangat ingin segera memulainya, tapi aku tak ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

_flashback off-_

Ku peluk tubuh Jaehyun, kini tak ada lagi _'dia' _yang berada di sisiku. Hanya ada putraku yang membuat diriku bisa bertahan hingga sejauh ini tanpa dirinya.

**Jaejoong pov end-**

Jaejoong mulai menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk tubuh putranya seperti yang ia lakukan pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Suara berisik musik _club _telah melarutkan banyak pengunjung didalamnya. Suasana seperti ini memang sangat dinikmati oleh namja ini. Dengan pakaian _casual _santai-nya, tak ada yang tahu jika ia telah berumur seperti ahjussii untuk para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa yang datang di _club _malam itu.

'Paboya Yunho, untuk apa kau datang jauh-jauh ke Paris jika kau hanya mengurung diri didalam apartemen- _Aish! _Lebih baik aku tak mempedulikannya dan mulai bersenang - senang disini' gumam Yuchun dengan tetap menikmati pemandangan di _dance floor _sambil sesekali mengikuti hentakan musik dengan tangan yang membawa segelas bir.

Yuchun pun melangkah untuk mendekati sebuah sofa yang menurutnya lebih enak bersandar disana sambil menikmati minumam miliknya.

"_Ah! _" pekik dua orang yang bertabrakan.

Bir milik Yuchun membasahi dress milik seseorang hingga ke tangannya. Dia bermaksud membersihkannya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Sorry,"ucap Yuchun. Buru-buru Yuchun yang kemudian tersadar dan menjauhkan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh dada seorang yeoja dihadapannya.

Mata Yuchun mengamati yeoja yang masih sibuk memperhatikan tangan yeoja itu sendiri yang terkena bir milik Yuchun. Yeoja itu merasa tak nyaman karena _dress _yang dikenakannya yang basah hingga kebagian dadanya akibat tabrakan itu. Ia tersadar jika dirinya sedang diamati oleh seseorang didekatnya.

Tangan Yuchun menyodorkan saputangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya dan kemmudian diberikan pada yeoja muda itu.

Yeoja itu mulai menatap Yuchun, ia tersenyum dan sepertinya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadiaan tabrakan sebelumnya."It's OK" Yuchun pun lega mendengarnya.

Yeoja itu menggunakan saputangan yang diberikan Yuchun untuk membersihkan pakaian dan tangannya yang basah.

.

.

Yuchun tak begitu saja bisa bersikap tenang, ia bahkan menemani yeoja itu dan menunggu diluar toilet karena ia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Dilihatnya, kini si yeoja sudah keluar dari toilet dan mendekatinya untuk mengembalikan saputangannya.

"Thank you" kata yeoja itu sambil mengembalikan saputangan milik Yuchun.

Yuchun kembali memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam saku celana. Yeoja itu kemudian menatap Yuchun dengan heran karena Yuchun menanggalkan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh yeoja yang sedikit terbuka dibagian atas.

"_Aku hanya tak ingin kau demam_" ucap Yuchun pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum pada Yuchun.

.

.

Yuchun bersikap sangat baik membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja yang baru dikenalnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Ternyata keduanya begitu mudah akrab dalam perjalanan pulang. Bergaul dengan yeoja luar negeri memang sangat menyenangkan karena mereka mempunyai sikap terbuka dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru.

"Ah, jeongmal?" Kini Yuchun bahkan sudah bisa berbicara dan tertawa dengan bahasa dari negaranya. Yuchun juga baru saja tahu jika yeoja yang bersama juga memiliki darah Korea- yang sama dengannya.

(** reading instruction : semua kata-kata yang bercetak miring dan bergaris bawah adalah pecakapan dalam bahasa inggris yang telah ditranslate. **)

"_Apalagi _- eum~ _Sekarang giliranmu, ceritakan bagaimana aktivitasmu_?" tanya yeoja itu sambil memperhatikan Yuchun.

"_Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku disini karena sedang menemani chingu-ku berlibur. Lalu, apalagi yang kau dengar dariku_?" tanya Yuchun disela menyupir-nya.

"_Aku sedang mencoba memikirkannya. Apa yang ingin aku tahu_..._ darimu _..?" Yuchun menyunggingkan senyum kemudian ketika mendapati yeoja disamping-nya sedang berpikir keras untuk tahu tentang-nya.

.

.

Yuchun telah berhenti di depan rumah yeoja itu.

"_Thanks, Yuchun._" ucap yeoja itu, kemudian mengembalikan jaket yang dipakainya sejak tadi.

"Ne" jawab Yuchun singkat.

Sekali lagi yeoja itu terperangah dengan sikap Yuchun.

"_W-what?_"

"_Apa kau tak ingin memberikan nomormu? Aku pikir kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku karena kau tak melanjutkan pertanyaanmu sebelumnya._"

Yeoja itu tertawa kecil,"_Aku suka kejujuranmu,_"

"_Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya di matamu." _yeoja itu kembali tersenyum karena Yuchun.

Yuchun pun pergi setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel yang diinginkannya.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Entah kenapa yuchun malah berjingkat masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri yang berada dalam suasana remang karena sudah pukul 1 pagi saat ia kembali.

**YAA!- **Teriak Yuchun histeris ketika seseorang memukulnya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"KAU GILA YUNHO!" teriak Yuchun ketika ia melihat chingu-nya tertawa.

"Kau suka jika aku terkena serangan jantung!" kesal Yuchun.

"Kau itu sangat sehat, tak mungkin kau akan langsung mati di tempat karena aku memukulmu tiba-tiba tadi." kilah Yunho.

"Seenaknya saja kau!" Yuchun pun kembali cemberut dan berlalu dari Yunho.

"OTTE? Apa kau mendapatkan yeoja disana?"

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU!" teriak Yuchun yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yunho pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yuchun yang masih sama seperti Yuchun ketika mereka berada di tahun-tahun lalu yang mereka lalui bersama.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika mengamati setiap roti yang berada di dalam display kaca.

"eum..~" Jaehyun masih bingung menentukkan pilihannya pada _cake _yang sudah berkali-kali dipandanginya sejak lima belas menit lalu.

Setelah menentukkan pilihannya Jaehyun pun menegakkan badannya dan bermaksud memanggil seorang noona yang menjaga tempat display didepannya. Tapi yeoja itu masih terlihat sibuk mencatat pesanan seseorang dihadapannya, jadi Jaehyun pun menunggu hingga noona itu selesai dengan tugasnya.

Sepasang mata terkejut melihat sesosok namja kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dirinya ketika itu berubah menjadi senang dan antusias.

"Jaehyun-ah" panggil seorang namja pada Jaehyun.

Si-namja kecil menoleh karena mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya,"Ahjussii.."

.

.

Jaehyun pun mengikuti ahjusii yang dikenalnya. Jaehyun tadi juga sudah memesan sebuah kue untuknya dan ia ikut berjalan mendekati ke sebuah meja kosong karena ahjussi yang dikenalnya itu memintanya untuk menemani menghabiskan kue yang dipesannya tadi.

"Makanlah" kata ahjussii itu pada Jaehyun sambil mendekatkan piring kue milik Jaehyun.

Keduanya pun mulai memakan kue dihadapan mereka.

.

"Oh - Yunho ahjusii," Yunho pun kemudian meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya dan mulai mendengarkan perkataan Jaehyun.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah _band._ Aku senang bertemu dengan ahjussii, apalagi kemarin ahjussii mengajariku bermain drum." Yunho tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan namja kecil yang menemaninya.

Jaehyun sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk mengatakan semua perasaanya tentang yang _band _yang baru dirintisnya pada orang baru seperti Yunho,"Meski aku tak bermain drum di dalam _band _kami, tapi setelah ahjussi mengajarkanku kemarin. Mungkin aku bisa mengajarkan apa yang telah aku pelajari pada Seo Long nanti."

Yunho menjadi teringat ketika dirinya dulu juga seperti Jaehyun yang begitu bersemangat untuk merintis _band _bersama chingu seumurannya.

"Kau harus terus berlatih dengan giat agar _band _yang kau rintis bisa mencapai impian yang kalian inginkan." Jaehyun tersenyum pada nasehat yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

" Ne." Terdengar jawaban ceriia dari mulut Jaehyun.

Yunho terlihat senang mendapatkan jawaban _'ia' _dari namja kecil itu.

.

.

"Bukankah kau ingin membeli kue tadi?" kini Yunho yang menanyai Jaehyun. Sebab tadi Yunho sempat mendengar jika Jaehyun menyebutkan sebuah nama kue pada pelayan yeoja sebelum ia pergi mengambil pesanannya dan mengajak namja kecil itu makan bersamanya.

Jaehyun yang mengerti tentang pertanyaan Yunho kemudian mulai menjelaskannya,"Aku memesannya untuk acara ulang tahun umma besuk. (_Jaehyun mengembangkan senyum_) Sebenarnya umma berulang tahun hari ini, tapi aku dan appa sengaja menunda untuk merayakannya besuk."

"Rupanya kau suka membuat kejutan." tambah Yunho dan Jaehyun pun semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan makan mereka hingga tak bersisa.

.

Yunho mengamati jam tangannya,"Apa kau mau ikut ke apartemenku - Tak terlalu jauh dari sini, lagi pula ini belum terlalu sore. Otte?"

Jaehyun pun mengangguk dan betapa Yunho senang sekali melihatnya.

**Yunho pov**

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku selalu senang melihatnya tersenyum.

Sudahlah, mungkin karena aku memang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jadi, kali ini pun aku juga senang melihatnya karena ia adalah namja kecil yang menarik dan pintar.

**Yunho pov end-**

**-mynameredairyu-**

Jaehyun mulai masuk ke apartemen Yunho.

Apartemen begitu tenang karena tak ada siapapun kecuali Yunho dan Jaehyun yang baru saja tiba diapartemen itu.

"Apa ahjussi hanya sendirian tinggal disini ?"

"Eoh- chinguku baru pergi dan kami hanya berdua" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jaehyun sejenak untuk meletakkan jaket yang ia pakai.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati sofa karena ia ingin duduk disana. Matanya yang mengedar menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, ia melangkah mendekati meja kerja kecil yang terletak di dekat kaca jendela besar yang bisa membuat mata Jaehyun melihat pemandangan luar yang indah dari ketinggian apartemen Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara _tiba-tiba _itu sedikit mengejutkan, tapi tak membuat Jaehyun meletakkan secarik kertas yang diambilnya dari meja dihadapannya.

Jaehyun telah memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Yunho yang mendekatinya,"Ahjussii yang membuatnya?"

Jaehyun menunjukkan kertas ditangannya.

"Ahjussii sedang mencoba membuatnya dan itu belum selesai-" jelas Yunho pada tamunya.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan memintanya pada Yunho,' Ahjussii, apa ahjussii mau membantuku?"

.

Yunho sesekali memetik gitarnya, Jaehyun memperhatikannya dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik lirik dibawah tangannya. Keduanya sedang berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan lirik yang dimiliki Jaehyun.

Setelah sebelumnya Jaehyun meminta Yunho untuk membantunya membuat lagu, keduanya kini bersama-sama untuk duduk dan memikirkannya. Yunho sendiri heran kenapa Jaehyun begitu cepat menyalin ide lirik yang ada di otaknya. - Ternyata setelah mendengar penjelasan namja kecil itu, Yunho baru mengerti jika lirik yang dimiliki Jaehyun itu telah lama disimpannya karena ia tak bisa mengerjakan melodinya seorang diri.

"Tidak- seperti ini..-?" Yunho mengambil pensil dari tangan jaehyun dan menuliskannya sendiri pada kertas milik Jaehyun.

"Em!" Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk setelah melihat penjelasan Yunho.

.

Jaehyun mengambil gitar Yunho dan mulai memainkkan lirik yang telah selesai mengamati Jaehyun yang memainkan gitarnya, sedangkan Jaehyun bermain seperti kebiasaannya. Yunho hanya memperhatikannya sejenak.

Yunho berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Jaehyun hanya sesaat melihatnya dan kemudian kembali memainkan lagu yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari sesuatu dari kumpulan buku yang ditatanya rapi pada rak buku dikamarnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika menyusuri buku-buku karena ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Buku yang masih baru bahkan belum terbuka dari pembungkus toko yang menjualnya - kini berada dalam genggaman Yunho.

Namja itu naik keatas ranjangnya dan memperhatikan buku yang dibelinya puluhan tahun lalu untuk seseorang.

**Yunho pov**

Aku rasa tak masalah jika aku memberikannya pada orang lain.

_Fuuh~ _Buku ini sudah hampir selesai kubaca, lebih bermanfaat jika orang lain membacanya bersama seseorang yang dimilikinya.

_Flashback on-_

_Kulihat jam ditanganku ketika aku masuk kedalam lift setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku._

_'Mianhae, aku terlambat lagi.' ucap ku dalam hati._

_Aku melangkah keluar dari lift dan segera menuju ke tempat aku memakirkan mobil sebelumnya._

_Tak banyak waktu yang ku punya, hari semakin malam dan aku memutuskan untuk segera melesat dengan mobilku keluar dari tempat siaran. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada sebuah janji, aku merasa tak baik ketika janji yang kubuat ternyata dirikulah yang mengingkarinya._

_Aku menambah kecepatan mobil. Sekali aku melihat sebuah tas kecil yang berisi sesuatu yang telah ku beli sebelum aku bekerja ditempat siaran tadi. _

_Kemudian kembali ku pusatkan mataku pada jalan yang berada dihadapanku._

_._

_Aku berlari masuk lift untuk menuju ke sebuah restoran yang terbaik di sebuah hotel yang telah kupilih. Tak lupa aku membawa tas yang berisi hadiah yang kubeli tadi. Mataku terus mencari seseorang yang berjanji padaku, tapi aku tak menemukannya._

_Aku tak marah sebab aku tahu jika akulah yang salah. Dia pasti telah menunggu cukup lama ditempat yang kupesan- dan hanya seorang diri._

_Kugunakan ponsel untuk menghubunginya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Akupun kembali memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku baju hangat yang kupakai._

_._

_Berhari-hari aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan aku pun tak tahu kemana aku harus mencarinya lagi, tak ada lagi tempat lain yang ku tahu selain apartemen yang telah ditinggalkannya._

_Kulihat kembali sebuah buku yang ketika itu kuletakkan bersusun dengan buku lain di rak buku di dalam kamar pribadiku. Buku itu masih tetap menjadi milikku, tanpa pernah ia tahu jika aku telah membeli dan bermaksud menghabiskannya bersama._

_Flashback off-_

Aku pun mulai turun dari ranjang, karena hari mulai sore.

Langkah kakiku mulai mendekati pintu kamar dan kemudian aku menutup kembali pintu kamar setelah aku berada diluar.

**Yunho pov end-**

Yunho mendekati Jaehyun yang masih serius dengan liriknya. Jaehyun sepertinya mulai lupa dengan kondisi dirinya - tentang hari yang telah semakin sore dan ia masih berada di apartemen orang lain.

Yunho menyamankan cara duduknya pada sofa yang sama dimana Jaehyun duduk. Namja kecil yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya kemudian menoleh untuk memandangnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Jaehyun yang tak mengerti dengan pemberian Yunho padanya.

"Untuk umma-mu. Berikan padanya, aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah apapun pada _chingu _baruku yang umma-nya yang sedang berulangtahun hari ini."

Jaehyun segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Yunho, ia terlihat sangat senang" Gomawo, UNO."

"U-NO?" tanya Yunho, yang mendengar sebuah nama unik dari mulut namja kecil yang bersamanya.

"Ne. UNO- itu panggilan dariku, ahjussii. UNO artinya nomor satu, menurutku ahjussii begitu baik dan telah mengajariku beberapa hal. - Aku menyukai lagu yang ahjussii buat, dan juga ini ( _Jaehyun menunjukkan buku yang baru diterimanya ) _Gomawo, ahjussii"

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun dan segera merengkuh Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya. Jaehyun merasa nyaman dan kemudian membalas mengusap pungggung Yunho.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Jaejoong mulai cemberut karena suasana hatinya tak baik. Meski Junsu dan Jaehyun yang berisik tapi ia yang melihatnya tak ingin ikut campur dengan menghentikan keributan mereka.

"Cepat _hyung! _Kau itu lambat sekali-pantas saja kau tak bisa menang melawanku jika bermain sepakbola! " kesal Jaehyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"YA! AKU HANYA MENGALAH SAJA PADAMU !" teriak Junsu dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong mengamati putranya. Dan Jaehyun yang telah berhenti dihadapannya, kemudian Jaejoong sedikit merapikan penampilan putranya itu. Tangan Jaejoong membelai rambut putranya lembut. Lalu keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum.

Junsu yang telah keluar dari kamarnya,"_Hyung, _kami pergi dulu"

Jaejoong pun dengan berat hati melepaskan putranya. Kemudian Jaehyun mulai berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Jangan mengajak _Jaehyun _pulang malam. " pesan Jaeejoong pada Junsu.

"Ne, kami pergi _hyung" _lambai Junsu sambil berlalu bersama Jaehyun.

.

"Menurutmu apa appa sudah sampai _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pada Junsu yang sedang menyetir.

"Mungkin dia baru saja sampai" jawab Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

.

.

Para penumpang tampak keluar dari pintu imigrasi. Junsu dan Jaehyun mengamati satu persatu penumpang yang mulai meninggalkan bandara dengan barang yang dibawa mereka.

Jaehyun terlihat begitu bahagia ketika matanya melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya keluar dari pintu imigrasi. Junsu pun juga tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Jaehyun mulai berlari menuju _appa-_nya. Namja itu setengah terduduk dan menangkap pelukan Jaehyun padanya.

"Bogoshipo _appa ._" kata Jaehyun yang telah membenamkan wajahnya dan memeluk _appa-_nya dengan erat.

Junsu mendekati keduanya yang masih membagi kerinduan mereka.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Junsu, Jaehyun dan _appa-_nya kini telah berada di hotel yang akan ditinggali sementara oleh _appa _Jaehyun.

Setelah membantu memasukkan barang bawaan yang dibawa _appa _Jaehyun, Junsu kemudian berkumpul bersama Jaehyun dan namja itu.

"Apa ahjussii tak ingin istirahat?" tanya Junsu yang baru saja meletakkan pantatnya di atas sofa, sedangkan Jaehyun yang mendengar perkataan _hyung-_nya dan mengkhawatirkan _appa-_nya kemudian segera memandang wajah namja yang berada disampingnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Jaehyun dan _appa-_nya mengangguk juga tersenyum padanya.

"_Hyung, _kau membuatku khawatir saja" _appa _Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar Jaehyun yang kesal pada Junsu.

"Kalian seharusnya mengkhawatirkan _umma-_mu" kata _appa _Jaehyun yang memandang Jaehyun kemudian.

Jaehyun pun tersenyum pada Junsu kemudian karena ketiganya tahu bagaimana Jaejoong yang benci kesendirian. Dan kini Jaejoong memang harus dibiarkan seorang diri dirumah.

"Tapi ini lebih baik _appa_, nanti umma juga akan baik-baik saja dan merasa senang. Benarkan _hyung? - _Aneh sekali khan, jika kita merayakan ulangtahun umma dengan acara yang sama." Jaehyun berusaha mencari pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku rasa. sekarang umma-mu sedang merasakan hari terburuknya karena kita melupakan hari ulangtahunnya~" ucap Juns yang juga mengerti sifat Jaejoong.

.

.

Seperti yang sedang dibincangkan Jaehyun dan Junsu, Jaejoong sekarang sedang sendirian diruang tengah sambil sesekali melenguh lemas ketika membaca majalah ditangannya.

Jaejoong tak sungguh-sungguh ingin membaca majalah itu, tapi memang tak ada benda lain yang bisa menemani kesendiriannya.

**Jaejoong pov-**

Seharusnya aku tak mengizinkan Jaehyun menemani Junsu ke rumah _chingu_-nya. Tapi aku tak mungkin menahan mereka dengan menanyakan pada mereka - '_Jaehyun - Junsu, apa kalian tak ingat jika hari ini aku berulang tahun?'_

_Fuuhh~ _Malam ini aku benar-benar sendirian. Padahal, sejak pagi aku sudah membayangkan akan ada banyak kebahagian untuk hari ini.

**Jaejoong pov end-**

**-mynameredairyu-**

Yuchun tak sabar lagi menunggu Yunho, ia pun segera membuka kamar Yunho dan mendapati _chingu-_nya itu sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ppalli, Yunho! Sejak kapan kau jadi lambat seperti ini!" gerutu Yuchun sambil menarik Yunho keluar.

"Bukankah kemarin kau yang tak ingn mengatakan tentang yeojachingu-mu. Kenapa sekarang kau justru menarikku" tanya Yunho yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Yuchun. SEtelah terlepas dari _chingu-_nya, Yunho malah masih berputar-putar di dapur dan membuat Yuchun kesal.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya tak ingin kau dirumah sendirian. - Ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah mengajakku ke Paris hingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya." ucap Yuchun dengan muka sebalnya.

"Kau benar-benar berubah banyak padahal kita baru tiga hari disini." goda Yunho.

"Diamlah, kau juga bertambah menjadi orang yang banyak bicara setelah kita disini." Yuchun yang tak terpengaruh oleh YUnho, kemudian menjawab ketus.

.

.

Yuchun telah berhasil memasukkan Yunho kedalam, lalu Yuchun mengendarai mobil mereka menuju ke _club _untuk menemui _yeojachingu _Yuchun.

Keduanya turun disebuah _club _setelah mobil di tepi kan.

Yuchun menepuk bahu Yunho sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya itu," Masuklah, aku ingin menerima panggilan ini dulu."

Yunho berjalan mendekati tempat duduk ditempat peracik minuman. Sedangkan Yuchun telah meninggalkan Yunho dan keluar dari _club _untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"_Aku baru saja sanpai, kau dimana? _" tanya Yuchun pada seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"I'm in _club. -_" kata yeojachingu Yuchun yang ketika itu berhenti melangkah setelah beberapa langkah ia keluar dari toilet karena harus menjawab pertanyaan namjachingu-nya.

"OK, I love you" balas Yuchun. Setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam _club._

_._

Yunho yang sendirian sedang menikmati minumannya.

_"U-NO?" _

_"Ne. UNO- itu panggilan dariku, ahjussii. UNO artinya nomor satu, menurutku ahjussii begitu baik dan telah mengajariku beberapa hal. - Aku menyukai lagu yang ahjussii buat, dan juga ini - Gomawo, ahjussii" _

Yunho tersenyum tipis mengingat perkataan Jaehyun padanya.

Dua yeoja terlihat mendekati Yunho, mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada Yunho.

.

Kekasih Yuchun yang telah diberitahu oleh Yuchun jika ia datang berda bersama sahabatnya. Yeoja yang masih memegang lengan Yuchun seketika itu tak suka melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia melihat bagaimana dua gadis itu terus meyakinkan seseorang, yang ditebak oleh yeojachingu Yuchun jika itu adalah rekan namjachingu-nya.

Yunho yang tak bergeming, ia masih duduk di kursinya. Yeojachingu Yunchun segera menarik lengan Yuchun dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Yunho. Ia geram karena telah mendengar perkataan gadis-gadis itu yang tak lelah membujuk.

"_Benarkah, berapa usiamu? kenapa kau mengatakan jika kami tak pantas untukmu?" _ tanya salah satu gadis itu.

" _Aku rasa setelah kalian tahu, kalian akan berpikir jika aku lebih cocok menjadi paman kalian_"

" _Kau masih terlihat muda dan tampan. Aku rasa tak masalah untuk kami menemanimu. _"

"_Maaf gadis-gadis. Dia tak ingin bergabung bersama kalian. Tolong tinggalkan dia karena dia datang bersama kami._" tiba-tiba yeoja chingu Yuchun memotong percakapan. Dan kedua gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang konyol, dari pada mendapat malu yang berlebih kemudian mereka berlalu dari Yunho, Yuchhun dan kekasihnya.

"Thank you" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pada yeoja yang menolongnya tadi.

Yunho mendapati tangan Yuchun yang berada pada bahu yeoja itu, Yunho menyimpulkan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

"Yunho-ya. Ini Tracy." Yuchun mulai mengenalkan kekasihnya itu

"Nice to meet you" sapa yeoja bernama Tracy sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangannya,"Nice to meet you too"

.

Ketika beberapa jam telah berlalu. Yuchun mulai tak senang melihat kebersamaan Tracy dengan Yunho.

'**Lebih baik aku tak mengajak Yunho' **kesal Yuchun dalam hatinya.

"Aa.. - _arra.__ Aku ragu jika kau bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu. _" Tracy mencoba menanggapi cerita Yunho, tanpa peduli dengan Yuchun.

Yunho tampak senang dan menikmati obrolannya dengan yeojachingu Yuchun. Yeoja itu sungguh sangat berbeda, dia _extrovert _tapi cukup hangat ketika telah mengenal dan mengobrol bersamanya.

"_Aku rasa itu bukan kegilaan. _- Tracy, ( _sejak Yunho memanggil namanya, kini Tracy mulai memandangnya serius )_ _Apa kau tak merasa jika ada seseorang yang telah gila karena kau mengacuhkannya sejak tadi? _" tanya Yunho sambil melirik Yuchun yang sudah menggerakkan bibirnya dengan kesal dan terdiam menatap ke depan sambil berpikir dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tracy tersadar dengan sikapnya dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Ia meraih lengan atas Yuchun dan mengusapnya lembut,"Sorry~ _Apa kau mulai bosan _?"

Yuchun tersenyum dan membalas belaian Tracy pada punggung tangan yeoja itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Yuchun yang bahagia karena menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya.

**-mynameredairyu-**

Jaehyun berlari dan naik dengan lift untuk menuju ke satu kamar apartemen.

_**TING **_- Jaehyun keluar dari lift dan mendekati apartemen yang kemarin telah berdiri di sana dan kemudian membunyikan bel di samping pintu masuk.

Jaehyun mendapati wajah YUnho yang tersenyum dibalik pintu yang telah dibuka.

"Ahjussii.." panggil Jaehyun.

"Kajja ?"Yunho pun menyuruh Jaehyun segera masuk ke dalam.

.

Yunho membantu Jaehyun menyelesaikan cara namja kecil itu membawakan lirik lagunya sendiri dengan melodi yang diberikan Yunho.

"Bagus" puji Yunho setelah mendengarkan keseluruhan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jaehyun.

"Gomawo UNO" Jaehyun mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan ceria dan Yunho pun sedikit membelai rambut Jaehyun sambil tersenyum terhadapnya.

**-mynameredairyu-**

'Kemana Junsu membawa tadi dia mengatakan jika ingin menjemput Jaehyun dan menyiapkan makan malam' kata Jaejoong dalam hati ketika ia mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang begitu gelap dan tenang tak berpenghuni.

_KLIK- _Jaejoong terkejut setelah lampu dinyalakan dan mendapati tiga namja yang berada dihadapannya.

"Saengil Chukhamnida... saengil chukhamnida... saranghanda uri umma/hyung.. saengil chukhamnida ..."Junsu dan Jaehyun berhenti bernyanyi, lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat Jaehyun yang membawakan kue ulangtahunnya dan berdiri ditengah dua namja lain yang sangat dicintai oleh Jaejoong kini.

.

Jaejoong meniup lilin di kue ulangtahun yang dibawa putranya. Jaehyun tersenyum, _umma _pun kemudian mengambilnya kedalam pelukannya. Junsu segera mengambil kue yang berada ditangan Jaehyun karena Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo" senyum Jaejoong pada putranya dan sedikit mengacak rambut halus Jaehyun.

Jaejoong mulai bangkit dan berdiri kembali. Kemudian Junsu yang bergantian mendekapnya dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Gomawo" balas Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Arraseo, kau harus tahu jika kami tak melupakanmu _hyung" _terang Junsu

"Ne" kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Junsu ketika mereka masih berpelukan.

.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kebahagiannya. Namja itu mulai mendekati Jaejoong. Ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong beberapa lama dan Jaejoong menutup matanya untuk merasakan ciuman lembut pada dirinya. Tak lama setelah melepaskan ciuman, namja itu meraih Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Betapa Jaejoong sangat menyukai kehangatan namja yang memeluknya. **Dialah** , satu-satunya yang memberinya semangat dan selalu mendukung semua keputusan pada dirinya - Termasuk tentang kehadiran Jaehyun.

"Gomawo _appa_" Jaejoong mengatakannya ketika ia masih merindukan dekapan _appa-_nya yang selalu datang ketika peringatan ulangtahunnya datang.

Appa Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada putranya itu. _Jaejoong tetaplah menjadi putra yang selalu disayanginya hingga kapan pun._

"_Appa! - Umma! _" Jaehyun menginterupsi kedua namja yang berada disekitarnya.

Jaejoong tersadar jika Jaehyun tak menyukai airmatanya dan ia pun segera mengusapnya.

.

.

Jaejoong senang setelah menerima hadiah yang diberikan oleh Junsu dan _appa-_nya.

Matanya beralih memandang Jaehyun yang menjadi paling terakhir memberikan hadiah padanya. Ia penasaran, apa yang akan diberikan putra tercintanya di hari bahagianya.

Jaehyun memberikan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang pada Jaejoong. Setelah membuka kotak hadiah yang diberikan Jaehyun, jaejoong mendapati sebuah buku yang berjudul ' _I learn to be adult '. _Jaejoong tak mengerti mengapa Jaehyun- putranya memberikan hadiah semacam itu.

' Sepertinya hadiah dari ahjussii lebih baik dari pada pakaian yang aku beli kemarin ' ucap Jaehyun dalam hati. Sebab ia melihat umma-nya yang berhenti memandangnya dan kembali beralih melihat buku yang diberiakn Jaehyun.

Junsu sedikit tertarik karena _hyung-_nya tak mengatakan apapun untuk mengomentari pemberian Jaehyun. Ia melirik sedikit judul buku yang dipegang Jaejoong. Lalu kedua matanya berganti memperhatikan ahjussi disampingnya dan jaehyun yang duduk tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Oo ya _hyung, _kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini" interupsi Jaehyun tiba-tiba di tengah suasana hening. Segera Jaehyun menghambur ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada di lantai dua.

Junsu tersenyum pada ahjussii yang berada disampingnya yang ketika itu sedikit tertawa karena tingkah Jaehyun.

.

.

Kali ini Jaejoong tak terlalu memperhatikan putranya. Ia mulai membuka penutup yang melapisi buku itu.

Jaehyun sudah muncul dengan gitarnya. Junsu begitu antusias ketika melihat Jaehyun.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Junsu.

"Jangan meledekku _hyung_, aku juga akan menyanyikan laguku sendiri"

"Jeongmal?" Junsu semakin antusian dan semakin memperhatikan Jaehyun, tak terkecuali _appa-_Jaejoong.

.

_Aku ingin memelukmu dalam dadaku lebih hangat _

_Aku ingin tahu tentangmu sedikit lebih melalui bisikan terkecilmu _

_Aku bahkan akan menang melawan monster dalam mimpimu_

_Untuk seumur hidupku hanya kau, bagaimana aku melewati mereka? _

_Aku sangat penasaran berapa banyak kau mencintaiku _

_Aku ingin menjadi halaman dalam buku harian di laci kecilmu _

_Perasaan aku seperti ini, sesuatu yang tidak bisa melihat di bagian luar _

_Tidak peduli siapa yang aku lihat atau keberadaanku, _

_Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ku lihat _

Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan Jaehyun yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Junsu dan _appa-_Jaejoong sejak tadi menikmati lagu Jaehyun. Keduanya pun juga ikut terbawa hingga menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama yang dimainkan Jaehyun.

Jaejoong kemudian mengamati appa-nya dan Junsu. Lalu ia beralih pada Jaehyun, ia tersenyum pada namja kecil yang dibesarkannya seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan namja kecil itu.

_Dalam hatiku, di jiwaku _

_Meskipun cinta ini masih agak canggung, itu adalah segalanya di dunia, _

_Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu, meskipun dalam mimpi_

_Perasaanku seperti ini, dan bahkan jika aku hanya bisa menyaksikan _

_Aku sangat bersyukur, aku sangat senang _

_Bahkan jika aku datang agak singkat, sampai kapanpun di sisimu_

**?**

**?**

**?**

**+reply any comment after your read+**


End file.
